


Connect the Dots

by ShadesOfShame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadesOfShame/pseuds/ShadesOfShame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I'm dabbling with, I might continue with it, I might not, not sure yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connect the Dots

She took the curves of the mountain road much faster than she should have, pushing the traction on the tires of her small car to their limit. She didn’t much care if she went toppling down the side of the mountain, in fact, she would welcome the pain, the fear, and the end. She didn’t go through with those thoughts, though. She still held out the smallest fraction of hope in the back of her mind. No, this mission up the mountain was just for reflection. She was hoping to find some small sliver of insight from her favorite place in the world. 

She was tired of living, tired of being the one who cared about everyone but no one ever cared about. She was tired of being the chubby girl forever left behind in the “friend zone”. She was tired of the mediocrity that her life had become. There were so many things she wanted to do, it just all seemed so out of reach. She wanted to make a difference, even if only to one person. She wanted to love and be loved in return. She wanted to know that she mattered in some way, shape or form. 

The mountain was her favorite place in the world to go, what bit of the world she had seen, anyway. One day, she’d like to see the other mountains of the world, instead of just the small peak on the outskirts of her dusty, desert city. But her mountain would do today. She needed that view, the wind blowing through her hair, the lights of the city twinkling below. This was the place she felt most serene, the place where she could clear her mind and think about the hard stuff. She preferred to go at sunset; it was her favorite part of the day. Something about the light fading and the night encroaching made her feel more alive. 

She pulled up to her favorite overlook with the windows down and The Spill Canvas’ “Bleed, Everyone’s Doing It” blaring through her open windows. She put her car in park and finished listening to the song before turning her car off and climbing out, popping in her earphones to indulge more in her current obsession with The Spill Canvas. She headed to her favorite spot at the lookout, passing a few people along the way. One particular man caught her eye for a second, his curly hair being tousled gently by the breeze that seemed never-ending at the apt named Windy Point. She didn’t give him any more than a passing thought, other than she was thankful for the wind, as it helped her think. She quickly made her way up the steps to her favorite spot and switched to her “thinking” playlist, made up of her all-time favorite songs. If it weren’t for music, she would have driven off the side of her mountain long ago. Music had kept her sane when her demons came knocking at the door as they often did. She was so wrapped up in the view, the beauty that was twilight on the mountain, that she didn’t realize she had company in her favorite spot.


End file.
